Tree Tag
by craziaddict
Summary: Max and fang play tree tag with the flock then an awkward FAX moment..Awkward summary no excuses :
1. Cute

Tree Tag

**First fanfic so I'd rather rather have a Hurting Flame than a Lying praise..**

**Thanx :)**

FPOV (Fang)

A foreign musical tinkling noise sounded to my right, I cocked my head to the din, the vaguely familiar sound not quite registering in my mind. The sound danced in my mind as I looked to the zebra striped willow branch beneath me in concentration. There! I caught it. It was Max laughing, I smiled then frowned. I hadn't heard Max laugh since Jeb "left" and by left I mean that me, Max, and Iggy knew that he was probably dead. We all hoped he was alive and well, but when someone rescues you from the school, is basically your Dad, and then suddenly is M.I.A. for two years, There aren't a lot of reasonable explanations. Suddenly, someone interrupted me from my thoughts by breathing on my neck. I whipped around to find my self faced with…Max.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked with a happy glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile floating on her lips. Wow. I forgot momentarily to breath at her smile. She hasn't smiled since well, Jeb died. I've missed that smile, that sparkle in her eye.

"Nothing" I lied, not wanting to upset her, as she raised her eyebrows in obvious disbelief, still smiling.

"Well then your a liar and It" she declared, I creased my eyebrows in confusion as she leapt up, extending her wings and pushing upward to the next branch above me.

"What It am I?" I questioned still having no idea what she was talking about.

"The tag it, silly." She responded to me with a huge goofy grin on my face all the while leaping to the next tree, a prickly green evergreen. OH tree tag. We haven't played this game in well, I can't remember. Well, I might as well for, you know, Max's sake… Who am I kidding? I love this game! As much as a cool, slick, sexy bird kid named Fang can love. And so with a playful growl I flew upwards after her, following the uplifting noise of her laughter as she jumped from tree to tree.

All of a sudden a small, snowy feathered Angel wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me off course, and gave me a toothy grin, and shrieked

"I'M IT" as loud as she could about 6 inches from my ear. Wince. Ouch. But I still gave a small half smile at her blonde curls ducking between two trees to catch a determined Gazzy, who was very adamant that he not be caught be his YOUNGER sister if his shouts were any indicator. I chuckled at the sibling rivalry they shared, the only actual factual sibling rivalry in our dysfunctional family. You see the only flesh and blood siblings in our little flock are Angel and Gazzy, the rest of us Max, Iggy, Nudge, and I? We are painfully diverse: Iggy is very caucasian, Nudge is african american, I'm Mediterranean (probably), and lastly Max. She's probably Spanish with her tan skin and long, long legs and a very uh nice figure with very big b…Let's just back up that thought train: Beep, Beep, beep, bee…

"Yo, Fang, welcome to earth" Max smirked at me obviously trying to contain her laughter and failing. miserably.

"Why are you laughing" I asked trying to put on my cool and emotionless face and not unlike Max failing. miserably.

"You were beeping, It was kinda cute actually.." Max said then stuttered as she realized what she said and slowly started to redden as she looked at her silver sneakers, her long hair hiding her face. She thinks I'm cute?! Like her son? Ugh…Slowly I felt my face start to match Max's face and soon I was blushing so it looked like I was impersonating a tomato.

"What kind of cute" I blurted out before I could think. Yep, thats me cool, calm, and collected. Please just shoot me now, end my embarrassing misery. I felt my face get even redder, if that was even possible. I was now not a tomato, but a brilliant firetruck red. Ugh emotions, gotta love em'.

"The boy kind of cute" Max whisper stuttered out and with that said she took a few steps and flew away from me like a bat outa hell. Leaving me to mull over her last comment. The boy kinda cute? Like a small boy (Gazzy?) Or the boy gender like hot? or handsome? UGH! I almost want to shake my fist at her retreating figure but instead I sunk to my knees, head in hands and just let loose with a frustrated scream. About Jeb, about the school, the torture they inflicted and Max, I wish she would love me.

**I know this is short, But I hope you like it! I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or If there will be more.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Boxers

**So...this will probably become a story, I'm not promising to update every day but I aim to update at least twice a week. Sorry this is short.. please forgive me.. :'(**

Fang POV

I sullenly stared over my cereal at the christmas decorations, garish in my opinion, all that red and green. Whats wrong with black? A stomping on the stairs interrupted my pointless mullish thoughts, a somewhat awake, wild max appeared…What? Is that my shirt? MY BOXERS?!

"Max are you wearing my stuff?" I commented with I hope was an emotionless tone.

"I couldn't find my pyjamas, and your door was open. By the way you smell nice." she said while sniffing the shoulder of MY shirt for emphasis, she then winking at me with a sexy smirk on her face. I then proceeded to fall off my chair.

"Hey Fang, you okay?" she said with her back turned, shit…Calling emotionless fang to the rescue…

"Uh yeah my chair broke."I said almost cried with relief when she didn't notice my lie. Key word "she" because frisking fricker frick Gazzy who currently had a full view over the kitchen at the top of the stairs, noticed.

Frick. My. Life.

"No you didn't Fang, you FELL off the chair." he said slowly to me as if I wasn't capable to understand the difference. Max then giggled her shoulders shaking as she slowly turned around and whispered

"You fell?" it was so incredulous that I may have let the corners of my mouth twitch, and seeing this she was soon full out laughing in the floor, her blondish hair fanning out, framing her pretty face as she clutched her stomach in laughter. I personally didn't see what was so funny honestly, but I missed Max happy and laughing and somehow, because of this a small smile managed to escape onto my face as I watched her.

"Hey Fang."A voice called out to me as I watched some terrible kung fu movie, very unrealistic and I usually end up in pain after I think I can copy their moves.

"What are these shorts I'm wearing?" Max asked suspiciously, I waited a second to see if she was joking. She was not. Shit. She doesn't know? May as well just say goodbye to my balls right now. Here goes nothing..

"Those aren't shorts, Max they're boxers." I responding fearfully. A moment of silence passed, and then was broken by a screech of Max

"EW! EW! GET IT OFF OF ME!" She screamed as I heard the pitter patter of feet around the house converging to her room. I admit it. I may have snickered into my pillow. But come on how could she not know? Me and Iggy wear them around the house all the time. She must have been realllyyyy tired not to notice.

"Are you okay?" A sweet voice sounded with concern

"Whats wrong" A fearful Gazzy squeaked out

"Did a spider come into your room?" Asked a understanding Nudge who bobbed her head in sympathy. After a couple of seconds the silence was broken.

"Me and Fang were having a screaming contest. I won" Max answered smugly. My snickering turned into a full blown chuckle and I was so wrapped up in this that i almost didn't hear Angel asking,

"Whats that sound?"

**Hope you liked it :) If you see any errors please point them out to me.**

**Merry (almost) christmas!**


End file.
